Meet The Electronicles! (renewed)
Meet The Electronicles! is a fan-made spon-off of the series, Bubble Guppies. The renewed version has many differences. About The Show (renewed version) Meet The Electronicles is created by the same people who created Bubble Guppies, Powerpuff Girls, and the 2015 Alvin and the Chipmunks TV show. Genre: Animated comedy Created By: says so above Running Time: 22-23 minutes; Movies: 2 hours Characters & Cast Loundrel As he is in the original show, he is smart, friendly, and intelligent. His signature color is light green and his ingrediant is a "dictionary". He represents the Irish flag. (Voiced by Eric Bauza). Gloobert Gloobert, in the renewed version, is a little different from the original fan-made series. He is hardworking, reliable, and strong. His signature color is light orange and his ingrediant is "ripe berries". He represents the Chinese flag. (Voiced by Tex Hammond). Splattery Splattery is quite the same in terms of personality. He is brave, hotheated, and has several hidden fears. His signature color is pink and his ingrediant is a "race car". He represents the Alaskan flag. (Voiced by E.G Daily). Flatterine He is overexcited like he is in the original, and in the renewed version, he is also hyperactive and cartoonish. His signature color is purple and his ingrediant is "candy". He represents the Polish flag. (Voiced by Issac Ryan Brown). Squidling Squidling is nearly the same from the original. In the renewed version, he is depicted as being shy and timid. His signature color is baby blue and his ingrediant is a "teddy bear". He represents the German flag. (Voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyer). Cadabrin Cadabrin is a lot different from the original. In the renewed version, he likes to keep clean and is very sophisticated. His signature color is light yellow and his ingrediant is a "gem". He represents the French flag. (Voiced by Jay Gragnani). Mr. Kahani Mr. Kahani has not changed much. In the renewed version, he is into nature and finding rare things. Like in the original, he likes plants and doing science experiments. (Voiced by Tino Insana). Mrs. Aroma The younger sister of Mr. Kahani. She is the only additional character. While his brother is studious, caring and sometimes a little hyperactive, she is quirky, cautious, and a bit sarcastic. Bloomie Bloomie has many diffences from the original; she is three years older than the brothers, she wears her hair in messy pigtails, not created by chemicals, and she is not neighbors with the boys. (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco). Other characters Mr. & Mrs. Blossom In the original, their last names were Bloom, but changed to Blossom. Unlike in the original, they have four children, not one of them includes Bloomie. They are the same as in the original. Doomer Doomer is a lot different from the original; he is not created by two of the main cast and he is not as childish and unintelligent as he usually was. (Voiced by Jim Cummings) Urchin The young sea urchin. Crawford A funny clown fish. Norm The intelligent needle fish with expressive eyes. Murr A young shark that owns a candy shop. Samuel A funny sea star. Sonny A glamourous sea sponge. Roula A pink sea horse. Whalen A brainy young whale. Conga A comical electric eel. Overview Kids are in for an underwater adventure and a very good time with every unique episode of the new and imporved Meet The Electronicles. The new and improved Electronicles -- Loundrel, Gloobert, Splattery, Flatterine, Squidling, and Cadabrin --- are small-sized anthromorphic cats. The show follows the boys and their everyday explorations as they have fun learning about life and the world around them. The Electronicles characters are each unique with their own personalities, and their own ways of going about things. Facts * The idea for the renewed Meet The Electronicles show was inspired by the Alvin and the Chipmunks series. * The Electronicles' personalities are quite similar to the main characters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Episodes Meet The Electronicles! (renewed)/Episode list Category:Spin-offs